It is known that, in a liquid crystal display device, a display device which has an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an “organic EL element”), a light source device, an organic solar cell, and a dye-sensitized solar cell, a gas barrier layer having a function of preventing transmission of moisture and oxygen is used for the purpose of, e.g., protecting an element constituting the device.
As such a gas barrier layer, a material having a low moisture permeability (a ratio of transmitting moisture) is preferable. As such a material, a resin containing an alicyclic olefin and a variety of inorganic materials are known. In a gas barrier layer having such a material, a thick layer of an inorganic material increases gas barrier performance. However, provision of one thick layer may reduce flexibility, durability, and the like. Therefore, there has been proposed a gas barrier multilayer body having a multilayer structure in which a plurality of resin layers and a plurality of relatively thin inorganic material layers are formed in an alternating manner (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).